Striker
Striker was an Stikbot sheriff of The Grid before becoming an outlaw in the Outlands. While in the Outlands, Striker would form a Resistance against the High Lord Vamprah. Personality Striker is honest & bold at his best, and is never afraid to say what's on his mind at the given moment. Abilities * Speed: Striker is shown to be fast enough to dodge bullets at a point-blank range by leaping 30 feet to the side. Weapons * Arm Rifle * Impact Bracer bjksdsufdaek History Season 1 Long before he donned the iconic black headband, Striker and the other Stikbots were thrust into war. After famously taking victory in the carnage of what they called the "Great Stikbot War," Striker was promoted as head and sheriff of the Grid Security, meant to protect the civilians of the Grid, a Stikbot civilization that closed its borders to prevent another war. But right when everything seemed okay, civilians started disappearing one by one. Grid Security did their best to keep everyone calm, but everyone knew something was wrong. Episode 1 One night, Striker suddenly notices the common thing between these sudden disappearances: They only happened at night! But by then, he hears his girlfriend and sparkmate, Pixel, scream outside. He rushes outside to find Pixel tied up and dragged away by an invisible creature. Episode 2 Striker grabs his phone, trying to reach Grid Security and call for backup whilst chasing Pixel down. Right as the creature reveals itself to be a "Predator," it takes the upper hand and destroys most of Striker's circuits, nearly killing him. Episode 3 When Striker awakes, he finds himself in a hospital. The doctor reveals that he was in a coma for 3 weeks. When a Stikbot is sent to pick Striker up, he actually takes him to the ruins of the Grid Security Station. When Stryker asks, the Stikbot revealed that the station was attacked on the night Pixel was captured, and every member present, massacred. Even worse, whatever or whoever was responsible, they deleted all of the camera footage! Realizing he's the only one who could protect the Grid from this new threat, Striker decides to take a stand and look for Pixel, only for Regalius, the leader of the Grid, to announce that he's being replaced by "Cybermen" androids as the new generation of Grid Security. Episode 4 Mad for Regalius firing him, Striker decides to find a way to get out of the Grid and save the other Stikbots. Despite the androids blocking his every path and Regalius' constant lectures of staying in the Grid where it's "safe," Striker never gives up. Right when everything seems hopeless, Striker gets an anonymous phone call, telling him to rendezvous at the abandoned district in the Outskirts, right before hanging up. Cautiously, Striker decides to take the 'invitation' and soon finds that the one who called him was none other than Raptus, an old friend from the Great Stikbot War, who Striker hasn't seen since. Episode 5 Before more androids arrive, Raptus guides Striker to an underground bunker to reveal that Regalius doesn't want Striker to discover the outside world, and will make any sacrifices necessary to prevent the Grid from exposition to outside threats. Before he continues, Raptus hears the androids getting close and packs up while reminding Striker that this is his last chance to turn back. But Striker boldly states that nothing will change his mind and follows. Episode 6 Raptus leads Striker to an abandoned, dark, underground tunnel used to get outside the Grid and explore the outside world. The two walk until they reach a set of train tracks where they meet a green Stikbot named Shift, working on a vehicle, which he says can take him out of the Grid. Striker welcomingly thanks Raptus and Shift for giving him a chance to finally be the sheriff he couldn't in the past. Daring and prepared for what's up ahead, Striker, Raptus, & Shift hop onto the mine carts and ride the tracks, waiting for the light at the end of the tunnel! Episode 7 After a long ride, Shift stops the train so the group can take a break before moving on. While Striker checks to see if the coast is clear, Shift places two turrets by the caboose, saying that they never know what's in the tunnels. As they start a campfire, Striker asks how Raptus knows so much about the world outside. Raptus explains that long ago (presumably after the Great Stikbot War), the Grid assembled a team of four Stikbots to explore the outside world, Raptus included. But the moment they did, they "were greeted with it's nightmares." One Stikbot was attacked by a tentacle monster, while another was squashed at the foot of "Megatron." Distraught, with one of them severely injured, the two survivors trenched the Wastelands, searching for home, right when they were approached by "one of them." A swordswoman. She challenged Raptus in a fight. A part of Raptus wanted to leave, but his pride overwhelmed him, and the injured Stikbot was left to suffer and die. Right as Raptus darted toward her, the challenger took the upper hand in one fell slice, taking Raptus' right eye, before mockingly leaving him for dead. Episode 9 Out of nowhere, Striker hears constant gunshots, indicating something is in the tunnel, and it isn't friendly. The three quickly hop onto the train. While Striker & Raptus man the turrets on the mine carts and gun down the moving shadows, Shift starts the car. And the three book it! Due to the "Xenomorphs" overwhelming the odds of the three escaping, Shift tricks Striker & Raptus into taking the wheel while he goes to the caboose and cuts the cable. Striker watches helplessly as an enormous fireball erupts from where Shift is, killing many of the creatures. Episode 10 Heartbroken for Shift's death, Striker mourns his new friend while Raptus checks on the weapons they have left. Upset at Raptus for acting heartless, Striker snaps! Raptus explains that stuff like this happens in the outside world before he hears "one of them" arrive. (That being "Guts") Raptus gives Striker some supplies and tells him to continue on foot while he buys him some time. Striker runs on, saying he won't forget this. Before he continues, Striker stops when he hears rumbling. Out of nowhere, the mine cart comes flying into his face! Striker survives, but the impact sends him falling down a hole into a dark pit. When Striker looks up, he is shocked with fear and turmoil as he is surrounded by 'blood'-stained corpses of other Stikbots. Episode 11 After he calms down, Striker hears some idiotic noises and calls out "Who's there?!" He is greeted with a fast moving figure surrounding him in all sides, which leads him to turn and find a message written in oil, saying "STAy out of the LIGHT." Presumably written by the other Stikbots before they died. Eager to survive, Striker darts toward the nearest shadowy place he can find, under a small column. The figure stalks Striker, asking in a sinister voice why he's here. Striker notices three long blades at his left and runs for it! After he finds another place to hide, the Nightmare asks if he came to play "like the others." Mad, Striker puts on his iconic arm cannon, yelling that she'll regret ever messing with Stikbots. Running out of the shadow, Striker turns to find the monster. He fires a bullet, but it just misses her head, causing her to go in a psychotic frenzy! The two fight with Striker desperately trying to gain the upper hand, running-n-gunning, with the Nightmare hot on his tail, cutting down anything in her path. Just when Striker thinks it's safe, she pops out from behind and slashes his forehead! The Nightmare thinks of letting Striker go freely, but is caught off guard by a headshot. Striker takes the opportunity and leaps over behind a set of debris. Deciding that he's done running, Striker aims right at the Nightmare's head, causing her to dart right at him and catching her off guard! Striker quickly fires at the ceiling, causing debris to collapse over her. When the dust clears, Striker sees the crash sent her limbs scattered all over. Indicating her dead, Striker walks away, but not before he sees the Nightmare reassemble herself! The Nightmare offers to make Striker to "play a little game." Should he lose, he'll die. Knowing this is the only way to get rid of her, Striker accepts the challenge. Episode 12 Striker dons a black headband covering his head wound and an impact bracer, increasing his striking power. Nightmare reassures Striker that he isn't gonna fight her, but he needs to find a certain golden cup. She gives off directions, where few make more sense than the others. Striker follows the directions and soon finds himself in a room full of treasures. While he looks for the cup, Striker hears an ominous rumbling, before finding a skeleton drinking out of the cup he's looking for! Right as he goes to grab it, he's attacked by "Guts," who swings his sword all over the place! Striker loses the fight, and is knocked out. When he wakes up, he finds himself near an elevator. He looks around for the Nightmare, but can't find her, indicating she arrived to grab the cup in time and killed "Guts." Not knowing what else to do, Striker takes the elevator and finds himself outside the Grid. Season 2 Episode 1 While traversing the desert, Striker finds a "U.S. Army" jeep and takes it. He drives to a human outpost, filled with people wearing gas masks, and is directed to a trading area, where it's likely he'll gather some information. Episode 2 Striker has difficulty finding a decent informant, since they don't take his Grid Credits and only value weaponry & batteries, but he eventually finds somebody who offers him a deal for trading info for his own. Striker tells this man everything. And in return, the man shows Striker "fuel cells," which Striker recognizes as Stikbot power nodes! Episode 3 When Striker asks, the man tells Striker of a city north of the outpost called Candlesmoke, where a trader who goes by the name of Vamprah sells the power nodes. Without another word, Striker hops onto his jeep and hightails it outta there! Episode 4 Knowing he still has miles to track, Striker stops by an abandoned outpost and looks for supplies, only to be attacked by a sniper who shoots an oil barrel. Striker survives the blast and hears something. He quickly turns around and aims to find another familiar face, aiming a pistol at him point-blank. Episode 5 Clint was a soldier from the Great Stikbot War, who abandoned the Grid and was reported MIA. A flashback reveals Striker tending to a Stikbot who eventually succumbed to his wounds. Clint called the dead soldier lucky, as the others were already suffering. Striker accused Clint of mockery, reminding him that the Stikbots were fighting to protect the Grid and those who call it a home. But Clint didn't listen and stood up, saying that he didn't "fancy dying a pointless death." Striker yelled at Clint, telling him he had a duty to uphold, but was caught off guard by the phone ringing. Before leaving, Clint told Striker that duty belonged to him. Still mad at Clint for abandoning the Grid, Striker mocks him, calling him a "scumbot that lives off preying on the weak," sending the two in a fight, with Striker gaining the upper hand. Striker swipes Clint's gun, and hears Nightmare's voice in his head, tempting him to kill Clint for leaving his fellow Stikbots to die. Eventually, Striker comes to his senses and drops the gun, telling Clint about what happened back home. Episode 6 While the two hop onto the jeep, Clint tells Striker all about Highlord Vamprah, the ruthless ruler of the Wastelands. The two take a pit stop at some ruins. While Clint looks around, Striker takes inventory. He is shocked to discover that the Nightmare's cup was among it! He covers the cup with a blanket, hoping it was enough. Before he knows it, Striker falls into a nightmare. He finds himself in a room full of gallons of red liquid in stacks of two. When he looks behind one of them, Nightmare's head pops out! Striker wakes up in the jeep driven by Clint, who tells Striker that he couldn't wake Striker up. He asks if Striker was having nightmares about Vamprah. Striker reassures Clint that it was actually something worse. Episode 8 Suddenly, the jeep stops. Clint realizes that they're completely out of gas. Clint says that there's a town not too far. The two head that direction to look for fuel. When they arrive, all they see are severely damaged buildings. Striker notices that there's nobody around, not even corpses, and that gets Striker to convince Clint to hightail it. Clint doesn't listen and finds a rare weapon and a motorbike, which he accidentally hits, causing the alarm to go off! Clint shoots the alarm. Suddenly, a loud ominous rumbling shakes the ground! Episode 9 The two pack everything they can and make a run for it, but are stopped by a giant leg of "Megatron." The two hide in a supposedly safe spot until "Megatron" finds them. When Striker turns around, Clint is already on the motorbike. Clint hightails it, leaving Striker to fight "Megatron." Striker puts up a good fight, but eventually greatly loses the upper hand. Episode 10 Striker has another nightmare. This time, Clint reappears and aims his pistol at Striker. Striker hears Nightmare's voice again, telling him to kill Clint. Striker looks around and is surrounded by weapons. Striker yells at her to get out of his head. When Striker opens his eyes, he finds himself back in the room of gallons of red liquid. When he turns around, Nightmare pops out and slashes his head off! Episode 11 Metalbots Episode 12 Season 3 When he eventually arrives to an outpost, he meets a "BADBOY" android and looks at his merchandise until he looks at a Predator's shoulder cannon. When he asks, "BADBOY" reveals that he found it in the southeast, where a popular smuggler's route is supposed to be. Striker takes off, but is attacked by a bounty hunter! Striker uses his quick wit to outsmart the gunman and escape. But before he can make it out of the outpost, he is surrounded by androids. The bounty hunter asks if he'd rather outta there alive, but Striker replies that he can "kiss his gears." Episode 2 Before they can kill Striker, the bounty hunter hears distress calls coming from the Metalbots and is distracted. Striker takes the advantage and leaps onto an android's back! He redirects the android's body, killing all the others, before the bounty hunter shoots the head off, knocking Striker off. Striker closes his eyes and hears another gunshot, but feels no pain. He opens his eyes to see the bounty hunter drop dead. When Striker turns, he sees a cloaked figure and thanks him. The cloaked figure replies that Striker doesn't owe him anything and takes off the cloak, revealing Shift's face! Striker takes Shift to his basement and reveals his weaponry collection, including a "Terminator" android Vamprah sent to kill him. Striker managed to take it down, shut off the GPS, and extract as much info as possible before it shut down. Shift says he can extract more information without the CPU shutting itself down again. Shift explains that after he survived the explosion and made it out of the cave-in, he eventually stumbled to one of Vamprah's old research facility. Shift discovered that Vamprah is doing experiments with Stikbots, extracting the power nodes straight out of the still-living Stikbots. As the empty corpses are repurposed into making Metalbots, the life essence of Stikbots are fed into a reactor. Striker thinks the power nodes are Vamprah's source of power. Before Shift could get any more info, the security system activated. Shift managed to get away alive, but remains scared for life. While Shift hacks into the robot, he's interrupted by a live broadcast showing Vamprah's face. Vamprah tells Striker if he doesn't surrender himself, she will broadcast Pixel's execution for all to see. Knowing this is a trap, Striker and Shift realize they need all the help they can get. Striker & Shift hop onto a buggy and drive for a long time. When they stop by a gas station for refuel, they are ambushed by a gang of bounty hunters. Before they can kill them, the gang are distracted by a dog that comes up out of nowhere. But before anybody can make any sense, a sniper shoots all of the bounty hunters one by one! When the two open their eyes, they see Clint again. Enraged at Clint abandoning him again, Striker lashes out, starting a fight between the two which ends when Clint's sniper, Sinon, fires a flamethrower. With Striker calmed down, everybody forms a temporary truce. Back at Striker's basement, the group discuss the plan. Striker takes a hover bike and meets Vamprah, along with a whole army of "Cybermen" and Metalbots. Once Vamprah captures Striker, she strips him of his effects, including his impact bracer, which Shift rigged with a GPS system and an EMP. Satisfied with her victory, Vamprah throws Striker into a cell next to Pixel's, who's overjoyed to see him again. While Striker explains his plan, the alarms blare, and the cell doors open. Seeing their opportunity, Striker and Pixel escape to find the reactor! On their way, the two come across Vamprah, and the three prepare for the fight of their lives! Striker & Pixel struggle to keep up, but lose the upper hand until Clint and Shift arrive. Striker, Pixel, & Clint distract Vamprah while Shift sets the charges. But Vamprah overpowers all three Stikbots and grabs the detonator, but is caught off guard by a "Xenomorph" which charges at her, knocking the detonator out of her hand. Clint runs to grab it, but is caught off guard when Vamprah kills the "Xenomorph" and tries to grab it. Clint slides the detonator to Stiker, who announces "Game over, Vamprah." and pulls the trigger. The explosion causes a cave-in, taking Vamprah, Striker and Shift, while Pixel and Clint escape. Season 4 Episode 7 Striker makes small appearances in Season 4, but does appear in Episode 7, where Pixel is having a 'nightmare.' Before she is killed by "nightmare animatronics," Striker appears to the rescue, gunning down "Nightmare Chica," "Nightmare Freddy," and shooting "Nightmare Foxy," in the jaw, point-blank! Striker tells Pixel that he did in fact die, but they're both trapped in the Nightmare Realm. When Striker mentions the golden cup, Pixel says that she has it. Anxious, Striker repeatedly tells Pixel to get rid of it before "she" arrives. When Pixel asks, the Nightmare with Claws herself crashes the party and cuts Striker's head open off-screen, waking Pixel up. In a "breaking news" Striker and Shift are revealed to be trapped in the Nightmare Realm and forced to rely on the little inventory they have left. In the season finale, Striker is shown killing off hundreds of monsters, before "Bendy" arrives. Season 5 Striker and "Bendy" are seen fighting in a graveyard, with Striker losing the upper hand. Shift comes in with a heavy grenade launcher, buying both Striker & Shift enough time to run & hide. Striker admits that they can't keep it up for long. Shift asks how he thinks Pixel's faring. Striker replies that he hopes she gets rid of the golden cup. Pixel wakes up when she hears Striker's voice in her head, telling her to destroy the cup. During their time in the Nightmare Realm, Striker & Shift became more resourceful, setting traps for more monsters to fall victim to. At one point, Striker and Shift manage to get away and start a campfire. Striker reveals to the audience that he & Shift survived the base exploding, but was trapped in a cave-in. To make matters worse, the Nightmare with Claws arrived and scammed them into going to the Nightmare Realm! While traversing the Nightmare Realm, Striker hears Pixel's voice. Shift starts to think Striker's gone crazy, but Striker ignores Shift and follows Pixel's voice and calls back. The two follow each other's voices and finally reunite! Vamprah, who somehow survived the crash, but didn't escape unscathed, comes up behind Shift and Striker aims at her! Pixel informs Striker that Vamprah helped Pixel get into the Nightmare Realm. Cautious, Striker calms down, but reminds Pixel that he hasn't forgiven Vamprah for what she's done. The Nightmare arrives and mocks the group. Nightmare offers Vamprah her scythe and powers back in return for her allegiance. Despite Pixel warning that she'll eventually betray Vamprah, Vamprah takes the deal, saying that she'd rather die a warrior than a live as a weakling. In a flash of lightning, Vamprah regains her original form and powers. While stuck in a fierce battle, Nightmare laughs as she watches from the sidelines as Pixel, Striker, & Shift struggle against "Bendy," "Flowey," and Vamprah. As Striker shoot's "Bendy's" blade multiple times, the two stop fighting when they notice the surrounding area starting to shift. Out of nowhere, a mysterious woman appears and saves Shift from "Flowey." Pixel explains that woman was the original Nightmare before the darkness swallowed her alive. Right as Shift asks whose side she's on, Nightmare and her counterpart, Cecilia, find themselves fighting each other for control over their body. Cecilia tells the group to leave quickly. Before they can, giant skeleton in armor arrives, which Cecilia calls the Death Knight. He mocks Nightmare, telling her she is no longer fit to rule the Nightmare Realm. In the blink of an eye, Nightmare regains control and accuses the Death Knight for mockery, sending "Bendy" & "Flowey" to kill him. The Death Knight easily kills both of them, each with a brutal swing. Striker takes the opportunity and shoots the Death Knight, but doesn't even faze him. Cecilia regains control to tell Striker that they can't fight him and yells for them to run. The Knight approaches Cecilia and goes in for the kill. Pixel runs in to the rescue and deflects his blade. In retaliation, the Death Knight swings his sword at the ground, knocking Pixel & Cecilia off their feet. Before the Death Knight can approach the group, he is caught off guard by a stream of lightning that seems to harm him. When everybody turns, they see Vamprah, who tells Pixel to strike the ground with her blade. Everyone makes a run for it as Vamprah manipulates the surrounding area to close the door behind them and fights the Death Knight. Right as they pick a good spot, Pixel raises her sword above her head. Golden lightning shoots into the blade, attracting the surviving monsters. As Shift fights them off, Striker turns around to see Nightmare, who has escaped the Death Knight. Striker taunts Nightmare, saying that she's lost. In retaliation, Nightmare charges at Striker. Pixel shouts as she strikes the ground! A light envelops, taking Pixel, Shift, & Striker. When the three wake up in a graveyard, they are met by a mysterious golden Stikbot who welcomes them home. Explanations are cut short when a "welcoming party" arrives. As Shift admits that they don't sound too welcoming, Striker reminds everyone that it's not over. Category:Stickbots Category:Sherifs Category:Captains Category:Members of The Grid Category:Members of Striker's Resistance